Vischio In Una Scatola
by LuckyStarWitch
Summary: Mistletoe in a Box. The third of the Merry Christmas Series. Version 1827. Hibari shows Tsunayoshi the uses of his Cloud flames.


_**Merry Christmas: Version 1827**_

_**(Vischio in **__**una**__** scatola)**_

_**Mistletoe in a Box **_

_**By**_

_**LuckyStarWitch**_

_**Yet to be beta-ed  


* * *

**_

**IMPORTANT!**

The Merry Christmas Series Pairings consists of

_**G27**_

_(Buon Natale, il Mio Amore)_

_**R27**_

_**(**__Caffè Espresso delle __bevande__ di __Natale__ Del padre_)

_**1827**_

_**X27**_

(_Pranzo di Natale: Stile di Xanxus_)

* * *

**Pairings: G27**

**Rated: T+**

**Warnings: BoyXBoy/ (A lot)Hint of adult themes…**

**Don't like don't read.

* * *

**

**Notes:**

**Alternate Universe**

**Settings: Japan/Namimori**

**Character Ages:**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi 25**

**Hibari Kyoya 27

* * *

**

A door was silently opened, letting dim lights stray into the dark bedroom of Vongola Decimo. Said man was currently fast asleep on his bed placed in the middle of the room, his back facing the door, totally unaware of the tall silhouette standing by the door.

'Hnn…The herbivore has let his guard down?' thought the man as he quietly stepped into the bedroom, closing the door behind him and locking it. Though he doubted that anyone would come looking for the boss of Vongola Famiglia at this hour.

Striding across the room in utter silence, the man reached the other side of the bed where the young boss was facing.

A sudden breeze moved the clouds away and the moon was once again shining brightly in the inky black sky. Silver moonlight streamed into the dark room through the clear glass windows and illuminated the face of the stranger, framed in short dark hair.

His features were sharp and contoured. Narrow grayish-blue eyes stared at the sleeping body in front of him and thin lips curled upwards into a smirk

The man wore a purple dress shirt and black pinstriped slacks. His black velvet tie was loose around his neck and his pinstriped coat was flung carelessly onto the red armchair beside the bed.

Reaching a slender hand out, he climbed onto the soft bed and caressed the smooth face of the sleeping young man in his hand.

This gesture immediately woke the sleeping brunette, which nearly resulted in the stranger's head being knocked off of his neck. Fortunately, it only _nearly_ happened.

The stranger was used to this reaction from the young brunette so he managed to evade the attack with ease.

"Hn...It seems you weren't as defenseless as I thought, omnivore," The tall stranger smirked.

"Hi…bari-san?" The awakened mafia leader slowly said, eyes widening.

"It's been awhile, Tsunayoshi," Hibari said, chuckling lightly at his lover's reaction.

"Hibari-san!" Tsunayoshi cried ecstatically, jumping into his lover's welcoming arms.

"Hibari-san…" The brunette said, pulling himself from his lover's arms, "I thought you had to go to Italy to collect information for the box weapon researches? Did something happen?"

"Hnn…something did happen, Tsunayoshi. Which is why I came for you tonight," the raven-haired man said.

"Eh? What happened? Did the research there not go well? If it's the lack of resources then-"

"It was a huge success, Tsunayoshi. In fact, it went so well that we were able to make a new box weapon for me, using the specimen involved."

"Eh! Then that's great news, Hibari-san!" Tsuna grinned and congratulated his older lover.

"But…what does it have to do with me?" Tsunayoshi questioned.

"You could say that the very reason I went to Italy to create this box weapon was because of you," Hibari smirked and kicked off his shoes and his socks before slipping under the bed sheets and climbed on top of his lover to straddle him.

The brunette blushed but made no moves to push him away.

"And why, would I be the reason for that?"

"I was just about to explain, Tsunayoshi-_kun_,"

Tsuna shivered as the way his lover added the suffix behind his name. He knew what his lover wanted now, not that it wasn't obvious enough when the taller man climbed on top of him.

His dark-haired lover usually calls him Tsunayoshi but there are also times when he will use other ways of addressing.

When he was pissed off, he would call Tsuna "Sawada Tsunayoshi", just like back when they were in Middle School and he was the herbivorous prey that Hibari-san, the Head Disciplinarian frequently hunted.

When he was at one of his various box researching labs around the world, surrounded by his fellow scientists (minions), he would call Tsuna "Sawada".

But when they were in bed though (or at the wall, on the floor, in the car, bathroom…etc.), it would be become "Tsunayoshi-_kun_". An example would be like just now.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, do you know about the various traditions surrounding Christmas Day?" Hibari purred into said man's ear.

"Umm…well…presents? Why?" The flushed red man asked the other.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun, there is the whole Santa Claus commotion, but you're missing the main point," Hibari lifted his head away from the brunette's ear and leaned forward to lessen the distance between their faces.

"What do lovers like us do during Christmas Day?"

"E-eh?...Umm…I don't know…?"

"This," Hibari whispered as he pulled out his newly created box weapon from the pockets of his slacks.

Backing away from his beloved, he brought the purple box weapon in between him and the and the curious brunet under him.

"Huh? A box weapon is part of the Christmas traditions?" The confused (and unbelievably naïve) mafia boss quirked an eyebrow.

Cue face palm from his Cloud Guardian.

"You are aware of how box weapons are created, are you not?" The raven-haired man mused aloud, as he twirled the box in his hand, eyes never leaving those brown orbs.

"I am, Hibari-san," the young brown-haired man replied. "Box weapons can be created as long as we have the DNA of some kind of living organism and infuse it with one or multiple flame types."

"That is correct, Tsunayoshi-kun," Hibari's smirk widened as he stopped twirling the cloud-type box weapon, eyeing the brunet a predator would its prey. "Be glad, Tsunayoshi-kun, I went out of my way to create this just for you."

Hibari lit his Vongola Cloud Ring with a purple-colored flame and punched it into the hole on top of the box.

Tsunayoshi braced himself for something strange to appear out of the opened box and closed his eyes tightly. Instead, when he opened his eyes, he was greeted with Hibari holding a bunch of mistletoes.

"…Uh…Hibari-san…are you holding a bunch of …mistletoes?" The young Mafioso asked, and it finally hit him right on the head what Hibari had been implying.

Before he could say anything, dry lips attached themselves onto his own plump ones.

"Mmm…Hi…bari…san…" Tsunayoshi moaned as the older man slipped his tongue into the brunet's warm cavern, massaging and coaxing his lazy tongue to respond. Response was immediate as the younger of the two danced his tongue with Hibari's in a heated fashion. Saliva drooling from the corners of their mouth and breathing was done through parted lips as they panted from the lack of oxygen.

"Couples are supposed to kiss under mistletoes during Christmas," Hibari said in a low, husky voice.

"But it's not even midnight yet, Hibari-san!"

"I thought I have once stated this before but I will not be stopped by such a petty reason as logic,"

"Hiba-" Tsunayohsi was cut off when Hibari swung his right arm in front of him. There clasped on the man's pale wrist was a Giorgio Armani watch. And on the face of the watch under cracked glass, both fingers were pointing simultaneously at 12.

"B-but!" Tsunayoshi protested as he glanced at his own alarm clock beside the bed. It was only eleven fifty-one, nine minutes before midnight.

"I set the time beforehand and cracked it so it wouldn't move anymore,"

"What? Hibari-san! It's a Giorgio Armani watch! You can't just-"

And his trap was shut when Hibari's lips landed on his again.

As the Cloud Guardian slipped his wet tongue between his boss' parted lips, he placed the still open box weapon on the bedside table.

"Mmm…" And as a battle of both tongues ensued, hands began to wander and grope. But when he was groped at the ass though, the Sky Guardian was suddenly reminded of something that had been bugging his mind.

"Mmnn…Ahh! W-wait…ahh…Hiba-ah!... ri-san…Wait!"

"What is it, herbivore!" Hibari growled in annoyance as he glared at his beloved.

Unaffected at all by his lover's death glare, he voiced out his question: "Where did the mistletoe go?"

"Hnn…I didn't know that you were actually this kinky to be so adamant on the presence of the mistletoe, Tsunayoshi-kun," Hibari smirked.

Said man blushed and cried: "N-no! That's not it, Hibari-san! It's just-"

Hibari cut off his rant by leaning back, away from Tsunayoshi, leaving Tsuna to gawk at the ceiling. There floating above him and his lover near the ceiling was not one bunch of mistletoe, but rather, there were so many bunches of the red and green plant that he couldn't even see the color of his ceiling.

"What the? Hibari-san! What is that?" The distressed brunette cried out as he pointed at his covered ceiling with a look of utter disbelief and confusion.

"The box weapon I opened was a cloud-type box which utilizes cloud flames for activation," Hibari answered in a bored tone.

"Propagation." The younger stated disbelievingly.

"Yes, exactly. This way we can kiss all we want until all the mistletoe berries disappear. But don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun, I won't stop even if all the berries disappear…"

And the carnivore pounced upon his prey.

~Owari~

* * *

!Omake!

"Ahh! Ahh! Ngh…AHH!" Tsunayoshi screamed into the night as he came again for the umpteenth time, his dark-haired lover following suit after a few more hard thrusts.

The young brunette rolled off of his breathless lover and lay panting beside him.

Recovering his breath, he managed to breath out, "Hibari-san, I still can't see my ceiling…"

"Hnnn…Are you urging me, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari smirked as he pulled his petite lover closer.

"N-no! Hibari-san! Mou…stop teasing me…" The petite brunette protested with a pout.

"Well, I can't blame you, I did add in some extra..." contemplating on what word to use, Hibari finally finished, "sexually arousing spices during the creation of the box,"

"So…Hibari-san…you mean…when the box weapon opened…" the stunned brunette trailed.

"Aphrodisiac powder was spread throughout the room. Though I had only added in a little so that the effects are mild and wouldn't affect the others. All it does is encourage one to be aroused." Hibari finished for him.

Silence for awhile.

"Hibari-san, you mean you went all the way to Italy…to make a sex toy?" Tsunayoshi cried in disbelief as he sat up on the bed.

"One, Tsunayoshi," Hibari raised his right index finger, "It is not a sex toy. It merely…sets the mood."

Tugging his lover back down onto the bed, Kyoya climbed on top of his fidgeting lover and straddled him.

"Two," The middle finger went up to join the index finger, "I am quite affected by it right now so what do you say we continue what we were doing?" Hibari smirked as he leaned down to give his lover a passionate kiss on the lips, trailing southwards.

"Ngh-ah! Do...ah…do I even have a say in this matter, Hibari-san?"

"No, of course not. It's not like you have any objections in the first place anyway," groping his lover's half erect cock, "do you?"

"Hibari-san…ah!" Tsunayoshi cried in pleasure.

"Hnn…what happened to my name?" The Hibari smirked wickedly, looking at his lover squirming in pleasure beneath him as he lightly pumped his cock.

"Ah…Ngh- ah! K-Kyoya! Ah…Ah! Please! Let me come…" Tears of frustrations started to bead at the edge of Tsunayoshi's brown eyes.

"Understood,"

And the late night ravishing started once again.

Just like the other numerous rooms in Vongola Japan Headquarters.

It seems Hibari-san's "little" wasn't as little as the man had claimed.

Bad Hibari-san.

!Omake!

~Owari~

* * *

My beta couldn't make it in time so…uh…I'm going to post this first then update it when my beta returns…haha…^^''…

Thanks for all the feedback in my previous stories ^ o ^….I was really happy when I received them. I hope you all liked this as well! ^ - ^…


End file.
